Toxic Women
by Please.DONT.Panic
Summary: Horatio has a blast from the past when a fiesty young cop is introduced to the team. It is a girl who has a dreadful past, and the team start questioning just how much they can trust the new member. They cant help but see her as Erics replacement...
1. Chapter 1

TOXIC  
WOMEN 

By Alysha Taylor

**NOTICE! **The characters are all owned by the actual writers for the shows/books I do my fan fictions on, unless otherwise stated for original characters made by myself. This particular fanfiction is a CSI: Miami fanfiction. Depending on how I go, it can be unrealistic of reality at points. This is after Eric wakes up. But still in the hospital and much left out of this story.

CHAPTER ONE 

Ryan Wolfe sighed as the sun beat down on his neat combed brown hair as he pulled up into the new crime scene he had been assigned. The team had been struggling to cope with all that had happened in the past while with Eric, someone Ryan hadn't gotten along with all to well in the beginning. But for such a tragedy unto another wasn't anything you would bestow your enemies even. The CSI team had been rattled by the latest struggles they had thrust unto them. But the world doesn't stop to let you adjust to changes, it keeps on speeding along recklessly, the sun still beat down on them with mockery, the waves still pummeled the shore with crashing laughter.

Before Wolfe opened his door to head out to the scene marked clearly by the yellow and black crime scene tape, he ran his hand over his head and shook his head, one of those moments your head is far from your body. Opening the vehicle door before forcing his thoughts to the present, to himself and not his teammate who lay lost in a hospital bed. The thought had caused him to tense his jaw firm and tight with thought as finally he managed to cage the beast of thought. He had then been grabbed by what was before him.

He saw many murders, many people laying in their moment of death, gored up, but to see what was before his very eyes was still repulsive, it was despicable to think a human would have done this to another human, another anything really. Looking upon the poor fool who lay brutalized in the light brush of trees in one of Miami's parks, Ryan secretly thanked god that it wasn't him, that he only had that fucking nail in his face.

The man… or what Ryan took to assume was a man, was propped up on a hand crafted cross, his wrists severely lacerated, his mouth sewn shut, yet it was quite obvious that something was within the shut mouth, the cheeks bulged slightly, blood dry on his face. The man had no hair, it wasn't shaved, and it was the reason Ryan wasn't positive of the gender the victim was. Mid for head the skin was peeled, or cut off. Jagged cut lines suggested an amateur, in other words not likely a professional had done such a 'surgery'.

The body had feminine features beneath the blood, but the shoulders were broader than an average females would be, and the hips rather shapeless. But the face… That was the best of it. The male's fingertips looked like they had been taken off. How, Ryan couldn't tell from were he was standing at least. The shirt was ripped and rumpled, but a sewn up chest was exposed. The shirt off the midsection of the body, exposing a hairless raw open skin, the wound was deep, and the blackness into it was damning. What was around the victim's neck was… To say the least, disturbing. The man's internals were around, his intestines wrapped around his neck as if to strangle him. What looked like his liver was in the mans right hand, clenched by what remained of his distorted fingers.

Looking to the first responding officer he saw the chalky white expression, surely to that officer, this ghastly sight would haunt him forever. Ryan sighed, stepping over to the man, raising his handsome eyes to meet the ashen man. "hello sir, I take you are Officer Tanner Weston? First to respond to this call?" Ryan seemed to be more addressing than questioning, he seemed sure of himself on who this person was. Even if his mind had been in la la land at the time, he had caught what was no doubt important to this case. All he got from the other man of the law was a stiff nod.

Ryan jumped as another voice was heard from behind him. "Tanner and I, that is. Good evening, I'm Officer Mackenzie Jaclyn. This hear is my new partner, Tanner, he's never seen anything like this" Ryan looked at the girl, she wasn't in uniform, but blue jeans, a pale blue top with a blue hoodie slightly opened. She was fit, her chest decent, her hair was flaming red, and her eyes… wow. When Wolfe caught those bewitching eyes he forgot the gruesome scene. Her eyes were a deep, dark blue, the blue was intense, and the depth of the large, dark eyes was simply startling. She was… "About the uniform, sort of had a… A hell, Tanner happened," she said looking at her partner. Her full curved lips pulling into a smile.

"I'm CSI Ryan Wolfe," Ryan said once he found his voice again, "Were you two the only ones around the scene. And did you touch anything" Tanner didn't even bother trying to answer, it was obvious who had the 'balls' in this relationship at least. Mackie answered…

-_Few moments later after questions_-

Ryan was carefully assessing the scene, Alexx had arrived and was looking over the body, no blunt force trauma had killed this man, in fact, most of the injuries inflicted happened while the guy was alive, he fought, but was restrained most likely, hence the wrist lacerations. He had fought so hard that the skin on his hands had started to peel off. But in the end they could not be sure exactly, what had killed him.

Alexx called Ryan so he could take a look at something that had caused a large frown to crease her pretty face further. Ryan crouched down to her and the body's level, his soft eyes falling over the hand that Alexx held up for him to see. Surprise shot threw his expression, looking over to Alexx in disbelief. "Is that even possible?" Alexx sighed as she looked back down to the hand, to something embedded slightly in the finger. A tooth, and the fingers had bite marks… Human bite marks…

A fucking tooth was lodged in it! Some crazy fuck had CHEWED off this person's fucking fingers!

Ryan shot a look at Alexx with disbelief in the situation. Alexx looked shaken, looking down with a motherly gaze to the dead man. "Poor guy fought for all he was worth" she said as she looked at the inhuman cruelty that was the dead body. She wanted to brush hair off the stiffs face, but he had none. She had also officialized the gender. It was male.

Ryan shook his head "sick, I haven't seen something like this… In a long time, long time indeed" he then snapped a picture of the hand before continuing photographing the area, marking out evidence. Some people had started to gather, attempting to get a glance of what remained of the brutalized man. Officer Tanner Weston had left the scene, but his partner, Officer Mackenzie Jaclyn remained and was proving to be quite a big help, she was well versed in her aid of the scene, she worked expertly, even how young she appeared.

The woman appeared to be still in her teens, though Ryan was sure that she would be at lease in her mid twenties. He found she had risen quite high in her ranks after a few minutes of questions. She was keeping everyone a distance, and had gone out of her way to get someone to bring tarps, and she was expertly putting them up around the crime scene, of course larger, so not to disturb any of the possible evidence.

Ryan started gathering the evidence, his eyes carefully studying the scene, a hummer pulling up, and a frowning Horatio Caine looked at the newly upped barrier that prevented a viewing to the scene. He was unsure if it was there before hand, and part of the scene or what. "Ryan?" he asked before the younger man appeared, holding a part open, "Here, come on, we had to put these up to prevent the press and walkers from viewing the scene". The creases of his frown deepened as he looked at Ryan. "That bad?" he asked. "That Bad", was Ryan's reply before disappearing back into the tarp fortress. Horatio fallowed him, opening and walking in right into Mackenzie Jaclyn. The eyes of the woman girl opened in shock, she twisted around, as if desperate out of no were to go.

The look Horatio had on his face was confusion, he looked after her, a frown, walking after, Ryan looking back to his work, and avoiding another steal of a glance over the supple body of the young officer. Horatio caught up to the one he ran into, hand on her shoulder "Sorry, miss, did I hurt you?" she stopped dead, looking away as he circled around to face her. Her already large dark blue eyes opened wider. Horatio froze, looking down at a familiar face. "Sophia Zephyr?"; his voice for once, had such pure astonishment both Alexx, and Ryan, whom were in earshot looked up.

"No… Mackenzie Jaclyn"; she looked away again. "That's right, you are under witness protection, you know those eyes, and no one forgets those eyes. No matter how you change, your eyes always give you away. The woman's face was hot, she looked away. "Sop… Mackenzie, how has life treated you" his voice back to normal. "Better than the last time I saw you Mr. Caine" she said, looking up at him with a juvenile expression that caused her to look even younger.

Worry was on his expression, he seemed looking for something wrong with her. She had her jaw clenched. He noticed the scars on her arms and above her chest, disappearing into her shirt, cleverly covered by makeup. Only someone who knew what to look for would have noticed. Looking uncomfortable, Mackenzie shifted under his eyes. She knew that he knew of the many scars over her body from her brutal attack, she had killed an innocent man years ago… But she had been in frenzy mad with terror in the middle of a massive wheat field…

Horatio was the reason she wasn't rotting in a mental institute or prison. It had been years ago… But yet it seemed like yesterday seeing him…

"I'm glad to see you can walk again"


	2. Chapter 2

TOXIC WOMEN 

By Alysha Taylor

**NOTICE! **The characters are all owned by the actual writers for the shows/books I do my fan fictions on, unless otherwise stated for original characters made by myself. This particular fanfiction is a CSI: Miami fanfiction. Depending on how I go, it can be unrealistic of reality at points. This is after Eric wakes up. But still in the hospital and much left out of this story.

CHAPTER TWO 

Horatio had left the crime scene with Mackenzie, and left Ryan looking after in wonder and confusion. It wasn't to often a smile was painted over the older mans face. But the sight of the girl, and by the time he had left, he had a smile, the girl looked like she didn't know if she should. Her eyes catching Ryan's eyes as she walked by in a silenced manor, and he felt bad for her. Her eyes looked withdrawn just from seeing Horatio, though his boss might seem happy to see the woman, the woman didn't look to happy to see him… But he couldn't be sure really.

Horatio opened the Hummer door for the younger persons, his eyes pleased. He truly was. The last time he saw her she had been in a wheelchair and with a low chance of standing again, let alone walking. Looking over at Horatio the girl looked at him, forcing a smile. Looking away as she climbed into the passenger seat, the door closing with a sharp thud as Horatio made his way over to the other side of the vehicle.

"So, you're now CSI, Mr. Caine"

The woman forced herself into speech, truly forced, as if seeing him was like walking into the fire lined walls of hell. She had thought, or memory, crossed over her face. She had gone from a good helping Officer for Wolfe, to a withdrawn child with Horatio. But she had a good reason to feel lost and withdrawn around him. Most people praise their hero's. But she's not most people. She saw her hero and the memories of agony came back, the bad old days fresh in her head as if she was still experiencing that dreadful agony she had endured.

"Yes, I am. And you, Sophia, are an officer. I'm proud for you"

She flinched at her real name, looking over to Horatio as he spoke to her, shifting and the hummer was off to were ever, for they had not talked since she disappeared into the sea of the witness protection program. He had tried to find her, but because of her paranoia, and the brutality and extent of the cause, she had been extremely covered. And the fact that six, of the ten assaulters, had never been caught.

"Please… Its Mackenzie now Mr. Caine. I don't like reminders much"

He looked at her for a moment before his eyes returned to the road ahead of him, starting to see the resentment of such a strong reminder, He knew how brutal her past had been, the pure terror he had seen in her face when she was just a young girl, nearly still a child. But he saw behind the terror, he had seen such strength in her. And here she was, walking fine, moving fine, breathing, and in law none the less. It was startling, a shock even to Horatio.

Mackenzie's gaze was that of a pleading girl who truly was begging him to never mention that little girl named Sophia again. She looked away from the elder male, her eyes were to betray her, and she knew it was too much to ask to face her problems, she felt it would send her into an unstable life, to break. She didn't want to face what she endured as a child. Sharp objects… Hot flames and things… Bullets. Such memories made her want to take a live wire into the bathtub with her.

She had scars all over to remind her, but she didn't have to see them all, she did her best to cover them up and play make believe, avoiding facing her abusive past. Hers was not just any old sob story; it was true, real, and ultimately devastating, showing the heart of true heinous crimes, of the dark side of men. Then to look into the tortured blue eyes of this past victim in memory was only the slightest glimpse into what she had ordealed.

"Mackenzie, how have you been doing, in school, and on the force"

Horatio asked, as his eyes didn't leave hers, as to get a straight answer from the shaking girl, he had driven a few blocks, now slowed to the side. Mackenzie hadn't even noticed. She took in a breath before she was able to compose herself enough to talk and pass as simply okay.

"Honors in school, finished Bachelor of Chemical Engineering, Bachelor of Engineering Sciences, Bachelor of Science, Bachelor of Science in Administration of Justice, Bachelor of Science in Criminal Justice, Bachelor of Science in Foreign Service, Bachelor of Science in Languages, Bachelor of Science in Law Enforcement, then just finished my Master of science. The police force was ecstatic to get me. Found I can be quite physical. Might look little, but I can throw my weight and my aim is lethal"

She listed off the accomplishments she had over the years. Horatio looked like a proud father as he listened to her. His lips turning into an evasive smile, his eyes still on hers. She finally took note that they weren't moving and shifted uncomfortably. She trusted this man with her life, she owed him for her life… But she didn't like memories. Memories as bad as realities. If not worse. In reality she only endured the agony once. In memory, it was ongoing and unending.

"Well, well. You have been doing very exceptional with yourself Mackenzie. And you have my attention, I think its safe to say I would like you to join the team. You're well qualified. And I do believe you. Question is, do you want on? Anyone with such qualifications, 26 or not, disserves a place on the team"

It wasn't like Horatio to do something so… So much like this. It was funny how he jumped to the gun, without checking if what she said was true. Looking into the trapping blue eyes was all that was needed. And she looked completely shocked and stunned out of her right head. Horatio saved her from her temporary lost voice.

"You can get back to me on that one, Mackenzie," he paused, starting to drive, "now, were would you like me to take you? To your base, or dinner"

------------------- ------------------ -------------------- ------------- ------

Horatio looked into the past of Mackenzie to show his team and the others who the new girl would be. She hadn't been lying. And she had been modest, not saying she had a Ph.D. and M.S. Her professors and teachers over the last years he hadn't seen her, had praised her, even feared her. The mind of hers was said photographic, and for lectures, professors found it as if her head had a tape recorder in it. But she had something… Strange about her. Horatio just thought it to be because of her brain… The team was voicing opinions. They saw her, as Eric's replacement… And Eric lay fighting in the hospital, and was losing it, a massive infection had started setting into his body, treatments failing. They felt insulted that Eric should be replaced ever, let alone while he lay still alive, on a his very deathbed!


End file.
